The Crabdozer
The Crabdozer 'is the 3rd episode of Zane Miller 10. Plot Jack takes Ren and Zane on a fishing trip. While Fishing they are attacked by a Wild Crabdozer. They Search for the couse of it's attack and it's teh forever Knights. Story We see Jack, Ren and Zane ridding in Jack's RV Jack: we haven't done this since you were 10! Zane: There you're right! Jack: Don't you like it? Zane: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c1/Meh.png Jack: But... Zane: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c1/Meh.png Ren: are we there yet?! Jack: No! Oh wait, we are! End Scean We see Jack, Zane and REn sitting by the lake and Fishing Zane: How long will we be here??? Ren: Long? I Thoungt we will be here for only a day!? Jack: we'll be here for 5 days! Zane and Ren: 5 Days!??? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207141348/ben10fanfiction/images/2/20/O_o.png Jack: That's Right! Jack walks away Zane: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png Ren: You got that right! Zane: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3d/Evilemote.png Ren: I Know that look! DOn't! Zane Transforms Zane as Ripjaws: Wow, just what i wanted Ren: a Fish with Jaws?! REaly!? Zane as Ripjaws: Not a Fish with jaws, an Alien fish with jaws called RipJaws! Ren: did you just name our alien? Zane as Ripjaws: Yeah, so? Ren: Are you- Zane jumps in the water. JAck comes back Jack: where is zane? End Scean We see Ripjaws swimming Zane as Ripjaws: Oh man, it's awesome. THe he is catched by a Fishing Net Zane as Ripjaws: Oh No! The Net is being pulled out of the water Zane as Ripjaws: have to think fast! He sraches the net with his hands. Bites it. But it doesn't work Zane as Ripjaws: Hell! The Net is pulled out. Jack: well what kinda fish is that? a Piscciss Volann Maybe? Zane as Ripjaws: No it's a Ripjaws! Jack: Zane! Turn back, Now! Zane as Ripjaws: Fine! He gets out of the net and turns back. Ren: so how was it down there Zane: awesome! Jack: Cmon let's start the campfire End Scean We see Zane and REn sitting by the campfire Ren: so what did you see there? Zane: You know everything was bright there i could see everything good! But there was this darkness that moved Ren: is that why you got in the net? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/36/P.png Zane: No! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png Then a Crabdozer Jumps out of the Water and attacks Ren and Zane Ren: Is that what you saw? Zane: Probably! End Scean 'Break We see the RV witha Hole in it. Jack comes by Jack: My RV!? Ren: a Wild Crabdozer Attacked! Jack: a Crabdozer on earth? Ren: Yes! Jack: You have to be Kidding me! The Forever knights Walk near by Eonch: Who are you, and what are you doing here? Zane: http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/3/31/Suspicous_face.png Who are you and what are you doing here?? JAck: Zack! Eonch? We were just Fishing and while i was away, the Kids say they were attacked by a Crabdozer Eonch: a Crabdozer? oN eARTH?? Then a Crabdozer dashes out from the lake and rampages. Jack: Zane, Go water alien, we will take care of teh knights, fiond out- Eonch attacks. Eonch: Knights, Attack! End scean We see Ripjaws under water. he swims. there he sees a factory and a big Drill Zane as Ripjaws: What are they drilling? He swims closer. The drill starts to drill. it goes in the ground and red water comes out. Zane as Ripjaws: Blod? No, then what? Got to stop it. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c1/Meh.png He swims closer to the drill and transforms. Zane as Four Arms: Got to pull it out. he starts to pull the drill out, but gets blasted away. he trys again, but fails. He Runs to the control center. End Scean He enters the center trough the window. 3 Forever knights soround him. Zane smashes 2 of them and the 3rd one jumps on his back. Then Zane falls on his back and smashes the knight. Zane as Four Arms: Now, how to stop it?..... Four Arms Smash!!!! Zane smashes all the controls. the Drill starts to go faster and then Explodes. Zane as Four Arms: Done! End Scean We see Jack fighting with Eonch. A Big water explosion appears and Four Arms jups out of it knocking Eonch out. Zane de transforms. the knights run away. Zane: Yes! Ren: We did it! Zane: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132460/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4d/-_-.png Ren: Okay You did it! Jack: What was doen there? Zane: Let's Just go fishing! Emd Scean THE END ''''http://images.wikia.com/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5c/The_End.png Mayor Events *The Crabdozer makes his debut *The Forever knights make their debuts *Ripjaws makes his debut Characters *Zane Miller *Ren Smith *Jack Miller Villains *Crabdozer *Forever Knights Aliens *Ripjaws (2x) (First Appearance) *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Zane Miller 10 Category:Zane Miller 10 Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 54